Titles
by Noa Nee
Summary: Robin has always been a mystery to the team, but when they are sent on a mission to apprehend the man that ruined Robin's life the young hero will be forced to reveal his secrets to his new friends. Previously Robin's Name and is being edited and reposted
1. The Sorrow Within

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Young justice belongs to it's respective creator, publisher, and all that crap

**Little bit of background: Takes place after the episode Drop Zone of Young Justice, the new TV series. Robin (Dick Grayson) has been having nightmares about his past and the others (Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis) are beginning to notice.**

Robin's Name

Chapter 1: The Sorrow Within

**Robin's POV**

The screaming came first, then the images. First he heard the cries of his parents as they fell, that was followed by the image of them falling from a frayed trapeze rope. A maniacal laugh was echoing through out the vision.

"Mom! Dad!" a small voice cried. Then the bodies moved farther and farther away and the laughing got louder as he struggled to run toward them, arms out stretched… Robin gasped as awoke up in his room, deep within Mount Justice. He leaned over and stared at the clock, 9:00 AM

"Best be getting up soon," the boy wonder muttered to himself. He stood up and walked over to the dresser, the only other thing in the room besides the bed and nightstand. He pulled out his customary attire of a green sweatshirt and black pants. He put on his dark sunglasses and made his way toward the kitchen. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen. "Megan must be up" he mused. He walked into the kitchen and found the newest hero hard at work making breakfast.

"Morning, Megan" he said as the smiling Martian turned to face him.

"Good morning, Robin!" Megan said cheerily, the cooking did not cease though "I hope you're hungry! We're having eggs, ham, toast, bacon…" as the Martian rattled on, Robin found himself thinking of the nightmare he had earlier. He never wanted to have to go though that again. He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't hear Miss Martian calling his name,

"Robin. Robin. Robin!" cried the greened skin girl, she looked exasperated.

"Mmm?" Robin said looking up, then realizing he'd been called, answered, "Sorry Megan, what was that, again?" Megan sighed.

"I said, do you think the others will be up soon?" the Martian repeated.

"No probably not," Robin replied, "It's Saturday and you know them," he said with a small smile.

"Hello Megan! You're right, knowing them they are still fast asleep" the Martian girl grinned, "But would you like breakfast anyway?"

"Thanks Megan," The boy wonder replied, he sniffed the air, "Do I smell something burning?" He asked.

"My Eggs!" The slightly forgetful Martian cried as she spun around to try to save the already burning eggs.

"What is going on in here?" a slightly tired sounding Aqualad, their team's leader walked into the room, clearly still tired.

"Good Morning!" The Alien cooking stated turning away from the mush that was once eggs, "Hope you're hungry!" Kaldur'ahm smiled at Megan and walked to sink for a glass of water, when suddenly the sounds of arguing could be heard down the hall,

"I swear! It was a coincidence" came a slightly defensive voice.

"Yeah right, sure it was!" cried a much angrier voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yeah! Well, you didn't have to be up so early!"

"Don't pin this on me, Moron!" The two voices came into view as Artemis, the team's resident expert archer and Wally West a.k.a Kid Flash, or to his, team Kid Mouth. The two came in sat down and continued arguing.

"It was you're fault for being there in the first place!" Wally yelled at the blonde archer

"Well, if you weren't such a pervert!" Artemis shouted back

"Both of you please," said Kaldur calmly, "It is still early," he turned to look at the two of them, "What happened to make argue this early in the morning?" he asked the two, who were staring daggers at each other. Artemis spoke first.

"Kid Mouth over there," she started, "peeped at me as I was coming out of the bathroom!" she exclaimed.

"It was coincidental!" cried the teen speedster, "I was going to the bathroom, and she just happened to be coming out!" as he defended himself from the accusation, he turned to Megan, still cooking, "You believe me don't you, Beautiful?" he looked at her with big brown eyes. Poor Megan hated to turn him down, but Artemis was her best friend, fortunately Robin came to her rescue,

"KF, Artemis!" the youngest member of the team shouted, "Let's just figure this out later, OK? It's still early and we haven't even eaten yet. Let's not turn this into a disaster morning." He sat back in his chair and munched on some slightly burned toast and bacon. Megan shot him a grateful glance.

"FINE!" both of the arguing heroes yelled and began to eat the smoking eggs viciously.

"Thank you, Robin," said the Atlantean, "They two of them need to learn restraint."

"No problem, Kaldur," The Boy Wonder said with a smile, "I think we're all just tired." Aqualad nodded in agreement and also began to eat. Robin sighed and finished his meal.

"Thanks, Megan." He put his dishes in the sink and slipped out at the exact same time Super Boy, recently dubbed Conner Kent, walked into the Kitchen.

**Kaldur'ahm's POV**

As Kaldur watched the young teen leave, and the clone enter, he couldn't help but notice the tired way in which Robin carried himself this morning. Gone was his usual cocky swagger, replaced with a slightly defeated walk. But before he could dwell on it, Conner sat down next to him and asked him a question; unfortunately the Atlantean didn't hear,

"What was that, Conner?" He said as he tore his gaze away from the empty door. Conner answered,

"I asked why everyone was up so early?" The Clone eyed the food for a moment as he waited for Kaldur to answer, he seemed to decide it was safe and took a piece of toast and waited for his leader to answer.

"I do not know," answered the young hero, "I came because I smelt smoke." He looked at Megan for an explanation. The green Martian blushed and answered,

"That was me," She stated, "Or my eggs actually. I got up to make breakfast, and Robin came in a few minutes later." Kaldur nodded and turned to the end to the pair at the end of the marble topped table,

"What of you two?" he asked to icy pair.

"I got up to take a shower, when Speedy over here peeped." said a still seething Artemis.

"That's not my fault! I was just going about my business in the morning, when you walked out of the bathroom!" The angered red head replied. The two began to argue again, but Kaldur'ahm didn't hear. He was too busy thinking of Robin.

"Conner" the Atlantean said; the Boy of Steel turned away from the rather amusing argument going on at the end of the table to face his leader.

"Yeah?" replied Conner

"When you were coming in," Kaldur began, "Did you notice something different about Robin as you were coming in?" he asked. Superboy thought for a moment,

"Yeah, come to think of it," the clone replied, "He walked like he was tired and defeated, like he'd just gotten a really bad scolding or got is butt kicked or something like that."

"So," Aqualad said thoughtfully as he leaded back in his chair, "I am not the only one."

"The only one what?" said Wally, he and the archer had finally stopped arguing long enough to listen.

"Have either of you noticed Robin acting strange?" Kaldur asked. Both heroes looked pensive.

"Welll," Artemis began, all eyes turned to the pretty blonde, "The other day, the two of us were sparring, and y'all know how good he is at stuff like that right?" The others nodded and the girl continued, "Well, he and I have a kind of competition to see who can land the most hits on each other. And I won, for the first time since we started, **I** won." The others looked at each other worried. Suddenly Megan chimed in,

"Thins morning, he did seem kindda down. I mean he hardly ever smiled" the young Martian said. The others exchanged more worried glances. The others welfare was important to them, but the youngest member more so. Everyone of he thought of him as a younger brother, and he was the root that held the team together, as well as the spark of life to the team. None of them would ever admit it out loud (all except Megan), but they all were deeply concerned about the youngest vigilante.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE please review and leave input, Also please say if i should continue with chapter 2

Thanks a bunch, _Noa Nee_


	2. What's Wrong Robin?

Authoress' Note: ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Young justice belong with it's respective creator, yadda yadda yadda

**This is dedicated to Chinese Fairy and AmaraRae. Both of which inspired me to keep writing. **

**Previously: Robin has a nightmare about his parents and the rest of Young Justice begins to notice the Boy Wonder acting a bit... off (not very exciting, huh) **

Robin's Name

Chapter 2: What's Wrong, Robin?

**Super Boy's POV **

Robin had been acting weird, and ever since Kaldur brought it up at breakfast that morning, all members of the Young Justice had been watching the Boy Wonder. Now was one of those times. Normally, Conner loved training, it gave him a chance to vent, as well as control his anger, but now he was to preoccupied with watching Robin that he could hardly hear Black Canary.

"Keep your guard up," the female hero was saying, "Control the battle, and put it on your terms." The blonde woman turned to the Boy of Steel, "Superboy, care to spar?" she asked him, but the young clone was still watching Robin down at the other end of the group. Black Canary sighed and turned to Robin, asking said boy the same question, "How 'bout you, Robin?" the slightly annoyed trainer asked. The Bird nodded and moved out onto the floor silently. Conner looked at Aqualad as if wonder what to do. "Pay close attention," Black Canary called as she followed the Boy Wonder, "Watch Robin and I closely." The others nodded, all acknowledging the younger boy's superior fighting skills. Both opponents took a fighting stance. Robin grinned as the fight began. Black Canary attacked first with punch. Robin leapt over the female fighter and landed behind, Black Canary turned barely in time to block, but Robin once again vaulted over her and landed a side-kick on her midsection. Black Canary gasped as the kick landed on her solar plexus. Robin didn't let up, but somehow Black Canary managed to maintain her footing. Suddenly, she moved fast and drop kicked Robin down to the ground; the Boy Wonder hopped up and maintained a fighting stance until the simulation ended.

"Good job, Robin," the blonde victor said, she turned toward the others and continued, " Did anyone see what he did?" she asked the shocked team, Robin never left himself open like that, but they all shook their heads. Surprisingly, it was Robin who answered,

"I maintained a fighting stance until the fight was over," Boy Wonder replied. Canary nodded,

"Well done, everyone," she said, "hit the showers, except You Superboy!" the trainer called after them, "I wanna talk to you."

**Aqualad's POV **

"Are you alright, Robin?" the team's leader asked, "You took quiet a beating."

"I'm fine, Kaldur," Boy Wonder said, smiling, "It's nothing," he grinned and looked at Wally, "At least **I **didn't get served like some people!" he added, much to Kid's dismay,

"That was once!" he protested, he whacked Robin in the stomach, forgetting he'd just gotten kicked there. The Boy Wonder winced in pain, "Ohh, sorry dude!" exclaimed the absent-minded speedster, "Want some help patching that up?" he asked in an attempt to redeem himself.

"No thanks, Wally," Robin replied, "I'll manage." With that Robin walked out in the direction of the infirmary, but not before punching Kid Flash in the arm, earning a painful OUCH form the redhead. Aqualad watched the younger boy leave silently and decided to follow him. He easily caught up to the injured thirteen-year old.

"Robin!" the Atlantean leader called, the boy turned and grinned at the older seventeen-year old.

"Sup' Kaldur!" he responded with his usual cocky demeanor.

"Perhaps I was wrong," thought Kaldur'ahm, "but then how could the whole team be wrong as well?"

"Kaldur?" Robin called, interrupting the Atlantean's train of thought.

"Sorry, Robin," Kaldur responded, "I was…thinking."

"No problem," The raven haired boy replied, "So... did you want something?"

"Yes," the older youth replied, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," Robin said, still grinning.

"What's wrong, Robin?" the leader asked, the younger boy stopped and stared at him with a look of confusion, and something else Kaldur couldn't quite identify, "Fear?" he thought, "No, Robin doesn't seem to be one to be afraid. Anxious maybe." He thought.

"What do you mean, Kaldur?" Robin replied, a slight quake in his voice, "Nothing's wrong? I'm perfectly fine. You're imagining things!" he said, as if trying to laugh it off.

"I am not the only one," the Atlantean replied calmly, "Artemis, Conner, Megan, even Wally. They have all noticed things as well. You have not been your self of late, you are tired and upset, that much we can see. What's wrong, Robin?" he repeated.

"Nothing's wrong, Kaldur," Robin replied, but sounding a little defensive, "I'm fine!"

No, you are not!" the leader replied with force, "I have not known you long, but even I can see you are upset, and not yourself"

"Maybe I am being myself, and the Robin before is the fake! Did you ever think of that?" Exclaimed the youth. Kaldur was caught off guard. Robin was strong; he didn't yell or lose his cool, even under the most stressful circumstances. This yelling was new,

"The simple fact that we are arguing like this now is proof enough, Robin" Aqualad replied, "We are your friends, let us help." Robin was about to reply when all of a sudden, Batman's voice filled their ears,

"Everyone," the caped crusader said, "Report to the mission briefing room." Both Robin and Aqualad headed for the Mission room. Aqualad noticed Robin was still wincing in pain,

"Go to the infirmary and have those bruises fixed," he order the injured Boy Wonder, "This is an order." Robin looked put out, but nodded anyway,

"Explain to Batman for me, would ya' Kaldur?" he asked. Kaldur'ahm nodded, he turned and began to walk away when Robin called out to him,

"Kaldur!" he called, the leader turned and faced the boy, "I'm sorry. About my yelling," he said, "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"It is fine," Kaldur replied, smiling, "I understand." Robin smiled and walked off. Kaldur walked the opposite direction and soon appeared in the mission briefing room.

"Where's Robin?" the night personified asked.

"He is tending to injuries given to him during this mornings training," Aqualad responded, "He will be along shortly." Batman nodded and began the briefing. As he spoke Kaldur's mind began to wander back to the expression on Robin's face. There had been panic on that face then as well. Robin was more than merely tired.

**Robin's POV**

Kaldur did **not** understand. How could he? Thoughts like this filled Dick Grayson's head. He had told Kaldur the truth he **was** tired, but he was not all right. The nightmares had been getting worse, and he had been sleeping less.

"If this keeps up," he thought, "I wont be able to focus much longer." He had patched himself up fairly quickly and was heading towards the briefing room when he heard Batman speaking,

"We detected a break out from Arkum Asylum, earlier today. The criminal in question is not particularly dangerous, but notorious nonetheless." Robin walked up to Wally quietly, so as the speedster did not hear him, "The criminal's name in Tony Zucco." Batman finished. Robin inhaled quickly, and everyone especially Batman turned toward him. Since all of them (except maybe Batman) were just now noticing him. Wally jumped back and yelped (much to his embarrassment) at the sight of the smaller boy suddenly standing beside him, but Robin didn't notice, he was to busy staring to the screen with the picture of the man who murdered his parents and stole the world from him. Batman continued still watching Robin.

"Zucco was apprehended four years ago and stood trial. He was convinced for murder, blackmail, and espionage." Robin clenched his fists. Suddenly Wally piped up, having gotten over the shock of seeing Boy Wonder appear beside him,

"Who'd he kill?" he asked. Before Batman could answer, Artemis stepped in,

"He killed that family right?" she said looking at Batman, "The acrobats? It was all over the news that he'd been caught." Batman tore his masked eyes away from his protégé and answered,

"Yes, Tony Zucco did murder the parents in a family of three." He replied. Now it was Aqualad's turn to be curious

"A family of three?" he asked quizzically, "they had a child?" Robin once again clenched his fists

"They're getting dangerously close," He thought. Batman once again answered,

"Yes, Mary and John Grayson had a son." the elder of the dynamic duo responded, "A boy of nine at the time."

"Wow, poor kid," said Wally, "To have lost his parents so young." Robin looked at Batman. Batman cleared his throat and got everyone's attention,

"Your job is to capture Antony Zucco and turn him over to me or Superman," the caped crusader stated, "Your mission begins now, head to the bio-ship and prepare for take off." They all stared to leave, but Robin stayed behind. His surrogate father walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Will you be all right, Dick?" he asked. Robin looked up forced a smile

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied, "I finally get to kick this guy's butt!" with that he ran to catch up with his team, leaving Batman frowning behind him.

**Kid Flash's POV**

Wally West was worried. He was worried about his best friend, Robin. Robin had been a little on edge for a few days now, and they were all beginning to notice it, but this was different. Robin was visibly tense, and from the way he'd acted when he heard the criminal's name there was clearly some history between him and this Tony Zucco. Wally looked over at his friend again and then leaned over to talk with Aqualad.

"Hey, Aqualad," the teen speedster whispered, "What's up with Rob?" he asked. The leader turned toward him and with a pained look and answered,

"I believe," the Atlantean began hesitantly, "Robin knows something about this Zucco person that no one else does. If you are curious," the leader suggested slowly, "Then why don't you ask him." Wally thought about the idea from a minute, and then sighed as he stood up.

"Wish me luck," the teen speedster said as he walked over the their youngest member, "Hey, Rob?" the Boy Wonder slowly looked up at his friend,

"What's up, Kid?" he replied slowly, he was clearly distracted,

"Well," he said slowly, "The others and I were wondering," he paused again, it was night, but even in the dark bio-ship he could tell his friend was upset, maybe even angry, "Do you know this Zucco person?" Robin was silent; the whole ship was eerily quiet. Suddenly Robin stood up and walked off the up to a console not far in front of him. Everyone watched, wondering what the Boy Wonder would do. Robin tapped several keys and hooked up his wrist computer to the ship's main one, "Uh, Rob?" Kid Flash asked, "What are you doing?" To everyone's surprise he answered the redhead's question,

"Downloading the coordinates where Zucco is supposed to be hiding," he answered simply, "And in answer to your question, KF," he paused as if allowing the tension to build, "No, I don't." Everyone breathed a sigh that released the tension in the air. The teen speedster sat back down and Robin followed a few seconds later. Miss Martian landed the bio-ship rear the outside of an old circus big-top tent, with the alternating colors yellow and red.

"A circus?" questioned Aqualad, "Why here, of all places?" Robin answered,

"Because this is where he was caught, where he killed that family." The last part was almost a whisper, said with so much sadness that the team almost thought that the Robin they knew had been replaced with a small fragile child.

"Rob's not one to act like this," Kid Flash thought, "He's always so calm and collected. Who ever this is, it's not the Robin I'm used to seeing."

**Miss Martian's POV**

Miss Martian was struggling not to fly over and comfort the thirteen-teen year old. Though she couldn't figure out why, but it looked like Robin needed comfort and solace, though she knew he'd never forgive her if she did try to placate him. Sadness flowed off of him in waves. Suddenly a horrendous laughing filled the air, and a voice harsh and gritty from years of disuse spoke,

"Awww," it began with mock concern, "Is the poor hero missing someone?" Robin pulled out his boa staff and almost evilly snarled,

"Zucco!" The others were all preparing for a fight. Super Boy raised his fists and Miss Martian, her hands, Artemis had knocked an arrow, and Aqualad had created maces of the electrically charged water. The laughing abruptly stopped and a new sound filled the air, circus music. Megan looked around to have her gaze, yet again, rest on Robin. The young hero no longer looked calm, or even angry.

He was shaking, the boa staff dropped from his hands as he collapsed on the ground on his knees holding his head in his hands covering his ears, as if he knew what was coming next. Throwing caution to the wind, Megan flew to the small boy's side (for that's what he looked like at this particular moment) and placed her arms around him, trying to console him. Surprisingly, he did not jerk away. The other stared at him and wondered what was happening to their little brother.

**Hope it was enjoyable and didn't disappoint anyone! And thanks to all those who reviewed and liked! Not bad for a newbie, huh? :D ~**_Noa Nee _


	3. The Past is Painful

Disclaimer: I own nothing Young Justice belongs to cartoon network and what ever

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I hat a serious case of writers block.**

**This is dedicated to all those who reviewed! Thanks for the encouraging comments. Billiejoeischrist, my choice of where to send Zucco is explained near the end of the chapie, kk? Also, if you have read To Alter the Past it to Change the Future by mangarox214, you'll see a ton of similarities. I AM AWARE OF THIS. THAT IS WHERE I GOT THE IDEA! just FYI Ranger Sage here is why I used these / sorry I didn't clarify**

**"Talking"**

_**Thoughts **_

**/Mind Link/**

Robin's Name

Chapter 3: The Past Is Painful

**Miss Martian's POV**

"_What's wrong with him!" _Miss Martian thought frantically, Robin was shaking in her arms as old circus music played and a man introduced an act,

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the voice boomed, Robin shook harder and pressed his hands closer to his ears and the green-skinned Martian hugged him tighter, "May I present…" on the recording drums rolled for effect, "The FLYING GRAYSONS!" The audience applauded wildly. Suddenly, Robin curled closer to, Megan and she could swear that she saw tears running down his face. The recording continued as the people cheered again as the ropes swished and the acrobats performed incredible feats; suddenly there was a loud crack and a terrified scream, shortly followed by a sickening crack and sounds of bones breaking. The crowd screamed in horror and the recording stopped. Suddenly, there was gunfire and the team formed a defensive position around the shocked Boy Wonder. Aqualad cried out,

_/_Miss Martian! Get Robin out!_ /_

_/_But, Aqualad!_ / _She responded, but the Atlantean cut her off,

_/_Robin is in no condition to fight!_ / _He yelled as he and the others blocked bullets and formed a circle. Megan picked up Robin and flew a safe distance away, all the while wondering, what had happened to the strong boy she thought she knew.

**Artemis's POV**

Artemis looked around her. She had found cover behind a tree, and she could see Miss Martian's retreating silhouette as she carried Boy Wonder to safety.

She called to her friend

_/_Megan, how is he?_ / _referring to Robin. _Sure I may not know the kid well,_ She thought,_ but he a part of my team, and I'll protect my team no matter what! _

/He's still shaking_/ _responded the team's other female member, /He seems so…shocked. Scared even! _/ _The Martian's voice rising, /that recording scared him. As if bringing back memories he'd rather not remember. What's wrong with him?_ / I wish I knew. _Thought Artemis sadly. Suddenly, Kaldur interrupted their conversation,

/Everyone, Focus!_ /_The team's leader scolded, /We will worry about Robin later. Now we must focus on getting out of here. / The rest of the team nodded and began to retreat. Once they were out of range they hurried to find Megan _I hope she and Robin are okay._ Artemis thought. They found Megan next to an unconscious Boy Wonder and he was bleeding. Megan looked like she was holding back tears as she looked on at Robin. The team walked over to the two of them.

"Megan," Aqualad asked, "What happened?" the leader gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she began to speak,

"I retreated just like you told me to. We got ambushed near a clearing. Robin had calmed down enough to fight and we began to fend off the attack." The Martian paused for breath and began again, "Robin had my back, and he was telling me to see if I could find a place to hide, when suddenly the laughing started again. Robin was relatively calm, but it threw him off for a split second and, and…" Megan trailed off leaving the other to fill in the rest. Artemis looked at Kaldur, waiting to hear his decision. The team's leader looked down on their small comrade and breathed in. After a he stared for a few more seconds he began to speak,

"We cannot leave Robin here, nor can we afford to split up. We will stay here and wait for Robin to wake up." The team nodded and sat down, trying to calm themselves. The sight of Robin so broken shook them all. He was always the first to bounce back up after they got knocked down; he never ever fell apart or lost his cool. That's just how he was. Suddenly, Robin began to stir, everyone crowded around his bloody form. Their faces filled with worry.

**Robin's POV**

The first thing Dick was aware of was the pain; it was constant and throbbing in his side. He moaned and opened his eye to the worried faces of his teammates. He slowly sat up with Megan's help. Suddenly, everything came back in a rush, the bullet, the circus, and above all, the recording. He looked around at the trees in the clearing.

"Robin," Megan, the "mother" of the group asked," Are you alright?" He nodded not saying anything, the Martian continued, "You were so upset. You just fell apart. What's wrong?" Before he answered, KF interrupted,

"Well obviously, he lied about not knowing this Zucco guy!" KF was mad. Robin could see that, and he had felt guilty about lying to everyone, but… _but it's for their own safety,_ He thought, KF continued, "Rob, You owe us an explanation. We're your friends!" Robin shook his head and leaned back. He had a splitting headache, and Wally's yelling was making it worse.

"Kid Flash," Kaldur said soothingly, "Robin will tell us in his own time. Right now we should be focusing on making sure he is well."

_Thank you_, _Kaldur, _Robin thought, he tried to stand but Megan stopped him. He shrugged her off and looked at the wound in his stomach. He made a face at the blood and pulled some bandages from his utility belt. Unzipped his uniform, (he noticed the girls had turned away) and bandaged up the hole. Megan turned back around when he was done and looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm fine Megan," the Boy Wonder replied, "I've survived much worse." He began to grow uncomfortable as everyone stared at him, until finally he couldn't take it anymore, "What are you staring at?" he demanded, hands on his hips, "It's wierding me out." Artemis answered after a few moments of no one talking,

"What do you expect? You nearly fall apart at the sound of some old circus recording, and then you take a bullet to the side, and you won't tell us anything!"

**Aqualad's POV**

Two words, that was all Robin said, and all it took for Aqualad to be shaken to the core,

"I'm sorry." Boy Wonder had almost whispered it after Artemis' outburst; he'd said it with such conviction that made the strong Atlantean leader believe that he really meant it. Kaldur'ahm knew that the young hero meant those words, he was not just saying it to get them all off his back, but he had really meant it about not being able to tell them. _I wonder why? _The dark-skinned boy wondered, _Is he forbidden by someone, does he not trust us, or… is it simply to painful for him to recount? _Kaldur remembered Robin's meltdown upon hearing the recording. _Does it have something to do with his past? _The leader of Young Justice looked at the other members of his team; all of them just as shocked as he was then he spoke to the Boy Wonder,

"Robin," he said slowly, as he walked to the thirteen year old hero, "I said before we will not force you, but Kid is right we do have a right to know why it is you are so shaken by this place and you're history with this man Zucco" Robin seemed to mull it over and then looked around and asked,

"Are we relatively safe?" Aqualad nodded and follow Robin's motion to sit down, the others followed suit. Robin began to speak,

"I can't tell you everything, my history with Zucco included" seeing the other beginning to protest he held up a hand to silence them, "BUT, I will answer your other questions if it is in my power to." Aqualad nodded, but Megan spoke up,

"Why can't you tell us?" the Green skinned telepath questioned, "Do you not trust us?" Robin shook his head,

"You have earned **my** trust," he replied, "but Batman feels it is unsafe to tell you, and believe me I've tried to convince him. Now, ask a question and I'll try to answer." Wally went first,

"Why did you fall apart back at the circus grounds?" Robin gave a sad smile and, just as he promised, answered the fastest teen alive,

"That's a recording from four years ago at Haly's Circus. A pair of acrobat called the Flying Graysons had just fallen from a trapeze rope. They had no nets."

"Why no nets?" asked Kaldur, "Isn't that mandatory here on the surface world?" Robin shook his head,

"Not mandatory, it's the performers choice to, or not to have nets."

"But why no nets?" asked Artemis.

"It was a routine act, nothing out of the ordinary, was supposed to have happened." replied Boy Wonder.

"Okay…" KF said, "But you still haven't told us how you know all this." Robin nodded once again toward his best friend,

"I was there with Batman that day," he replied, "It was my first experience with death." The team's eyes collectively widened. Artemis recovered first,

"How old were you?" she questioned

"I was nine years old." The Bird replied. Now, Megan asked a question,

"How does the escaped criminal fit into all of this? Was he the one who killed them?"

"Yes," Robin replied, "He cut the ropes, and they…" he trialed off. The rest of the team stared at him in a shocked silence. Miss M leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at the Martian, but gently removed her hand.

"I don't want sympathy, just because I saw death young doesn't mean I'm any different." The other nodded, but he continued, "I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens tonight, I'll still be the same to you. Promise?" The team nodded again. _What happens?_ Aqualad wondered, _What does he mean by that?_ But before he could ask his youngest teammate, Robin stood up and urged the others to do the same, "We've got to finish the mission. C'mon." Aqualad stood,

"Robin is right, everyone. We were given a mission to bring in escaped villain Anthony Zucco and return him to Arkum Asylum, and that's what we are going to do." Artemis stood and looked at Robin,

"That reminds me, Robin," The teen archer began, "Why is Zucco in Arkum, anyway? Wouldn't he go to Blackgate prison?"

"When Zucco was apprehended, he was actually caught by the Graysons' nine year old son. He went mad from the shock of being caught by a child." Robin responded.

"Mad?" Artemis asked quizzically.

"He had evaded hundreds of police officers, detectives, even some heroes. The shock was enough to drive him insane." The Boy Wonder answered. The look the crossed Artemis' face made the young vigilante cackle and that seemed to reassure the others, but Kaldur'ahm wasn't totally convinced. _What isn't he telling us?_

**_A sort-a cliffie! Hope you enjoyed it! Ideas from at least 5 reviews no matter how corny or short= Chapter 4_**

_Thanks a bunch ~_Noa Nee __


	4. Credence

N2: 'Peeks out from behind door and dodges various sharp objects' Uh HELLO! as said in the pervious chapter I had writers block **and** finals so...yeah. Any who finals are over summer's here and **I'm** on vacation! So hopefully there will be more updates more often (key word being hopefully) :) Okay in this chappie not much plot develops till the end, so keep reading. THe beginning is mostly just..well I don't wanna spoil it. I'm Sorry it's not too long after such a wait, but on the bright side I got 33 reviews. Three of which are my own so I guess it's only 30. 0_0 Oka so heres the legend, disclaimer, and dedication then **on with the Fic! **Anything else I want to say? OH yeah, I know in the previous chapter that I said 4 reviews with ideas would equal this chap, but only ONE person did that so ALL chapters are hence froth dedicated to 'drum roll' **Riqis Inna Sinja**! Possibly **Tydeerose**, still trying to consider weather that's helpful or not still at least someone payed attention to these notes! Theey can determine a story here people even though I'll dedicate it to others in the dedication the fic is still dedicated to those awesome twosome!

Legend 

"Talking"

_Thinking_

/Mind Link/

**Flash Back**

Disclaimer: This is FAN fiction ok lawyers?

Dedication: To **RANGER SAGE** who had reviewed all three chaps with feedback and support, (also threats of a plot dragon. FYI Ranger Sage if you could explain exactly what that is so I know what I'm afraid of that'd be great. lol) and also to all the others who have reviewed all the chapters. NOW ON WITHE THE TOTALLY AWESOME FIC!

Robin's Name

Chapter 4: Credence

**Robin's POV **

_Should I tell them? Should I keep it a secret? _Thoughts like these had been going through the Boy Wonder's head ever since he had told him team what little he could about his past. They had gotten to close to his secret and he had also had to lie to them, something he had hoped to avoid doing. Kaldur knew. Kaldur **always** knew when people were lying. The times were rare and far apart when he was fooled. Robin looked up from his computer at the dark skinned Atlantean running in front of him and wondered what he was thinking.

/Aqualad/ the thirteen-year old vigilante said through the telepathic link they all shared, /I've hacked into the computer that Zucco is using. It was an old device, nothing special, but…/ he trailed off unsure of how to continue.

/But? /The seventeen-year old leader responded, concern lacing his voice.

/It was **too** easy. / Robin said, silence followed his statement until the aptly nick named Kid Mouth broke it,

/Too easy Rob, You're a super genius for crying out loud! / KF cried, /Either that or Zucco is just not that good with tech, I mean not everyone has Cadmus' brains, ya' know! /

/I know KF, but there's a reason Zucco was able to avoid capture for so long. He **was **good with tech. He could erase his tracks so well it even took Batman a while to finally track him down. / The team was silent once again. Artemis was the first to break the silence this time.

/But you said being caught by that kid unhinged his mentally, could he have lost that skill? / The green archeress questioned.

/There is a reason they call them** criminally** insane Artemis. /Robin replied, he could barely keep the edge out of his voice for her over looking a fact obvious to anyone in their profession, /Being insane doesn't mean you're any less intelligent. It simply means you no longer have any sense of rationality. You're thinking of mentally retarded. /

/Oh…/ the girl named for the hunting goddess replied, Dick could tell from her voice that she felt pretty stupid. He smirked and continued to explain, /Zucco might have purposely let me get into the system to lure us here. For what purpose I don't know. The team was once again silent.

/Well that's welming. / Superboy said. Robin cackled and almost stopped running; the others began to laugh, too. It felt good to laugh again. Suddenly Conner stopped and the others followed suit. Miss Martian asked,

/What's wrong, Super-/

"Down!" the Boy of Steel yelled as bullets filled the clearing. Robin and Artemis back flipped away while Megan floated and Wally ran. Kaldur formed a shield and Superboy…he just stood there, the bullets bouncing off his hard-as-steel skin.

"Cease Fire!" came a deep voice.

**Artemis' POV**

The voice filled the clearing. It was deep and grinding, like Batman's, but lacked that slightly protective note, it being replaced with a hint of madness.

"Cease Fire!" the voice yelled again, and the bullets stopped, "We wouldn't want to **kill **our guests would we?" _This guy's nuts!_ _This must be Zucco. _Thought Artemis as a man stepped into the light. She saw Robin swallow out of the corner of her eye, _Definitely Zucco._ The man was haggard, but she could tell he had once been a fine looking Italian man, with too long black hair, sharp, intelligent brown eyes, a well built but to skinny physic, and analytical features, all in all not a bad looking guy. Had they met under different circumstances, she might have liked him. She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts, and readied an arrow.

"Zucco!" Robin snarled and activated his eskrima sticks. The others followed by falling into attack formation. Artemis noticed that Megan and Wally hesitated. He looked harmless, like a tired businessman, not insane at all.

"Rob," questioned KF, "Are you sure this is the guy? He doesn't seem all that…I dunno insane?"

"It's him alright." Robin responded, the others cringed, the sheer hatred in the boy's voice was overwhelming, "I could never, **ever **forget that face."

"Ahh, little Robin. It's been a while hasn't it? What's it been five years, four?" Said Zucco with a smile. _How could this man be dangerous?_ Thought Artemis

**Aqualad's POV**

_This man makes me uneasy._ Thought Kaldur'ahm. Zucco was charismatic, the dark skinned Atlantean could understand why people would follow him, but he trusted Batman and Robin's judgment.

"Right the first time." Responded the young vigilante beside him, "And stop playing around! I know what you want and I can tell you you're not going to get it!" Zucco laughed and walked toward the young heroes.

"Oh do you now?" he taunted, "Are you sure you won't be able to stop me? Maybe what I want is not only revenge? Little Robin?" Robin growled.

"Robin stay calm." Warned Kaldur, Robin had been on edge all night, so the leader of the young justice was worried about its youngest member.

"I'm fine Aqualad. I just want to…" Robin let the sentence trail off, leaving the rest to the team's imagination. _What does he want to do to this man Zucco and how are they really connected? I know Robin told us some of his past in the cave, but I doubt it was the truth. I had hoped he would not stoop to lying to us, and is this the only thing he's lied about?_ Doubts filled Kaldur's mind, he couldn't help it, _This goes beyond simply killing strangers, and Robin must have know the Graysons personally. _

"Do you miss them, Little Robin? Your-" He was cut off by Robin's cry of rage. Said young vigilante had lunged at the man with a look of pure loathing. He lashed out at the criminal, attacking with out thought, but with deadly accuracy. The madman had no chance; he crumpled to the ground, and made no move to stop the young hero.

"Robin Stop!" cried Aqualad; this was exactly what he'd been afraid of. Robin halted his attacks but not because of his leader's cry. He was looking at the man on the ground, and bent down as if to check his pulse. He stood and turned back to the team once again composed.

"It's not him." He said simply and began to walk back to the tent.

"You said it was the him!" yelled Artemis, "How could you make a mistake like that! You killed him!" Kaldur turned to see the man's chest stop moving.

"No I didn't." The Boy Wonder was eerily calm, "**I** couldn't have killed him he was never alive in the first place. He's an android, designed to speak and nothing more, quite advanced actually." KF ran over to the man and saw that the 'skin' was peeling off to reveal wires and metal making a robot's skull.

"He's right!" the teen speedster yelled to the others, all of whom breathed a collective sigh of relief. The thought of someone dying at Robin's hands was unbearable.

"See? Now, let's heads to the circus tent, I have a feeling that Zucco will be there." They all nodded and followed with out complaint, even Kaldur. They were all just to shaken. /Kaldur? /came Robin's voice in his head, /It's ok not to trust me. If I'd seen me do that I wouldn't trust me either. / The seventeen year old gasped along with the others who had heard the thought.

/We do trust you Robin! /Miss Martian said almost desperately /That was just a little…/

/Frightening. /finished the Boy Wonder resolutely

/Yeah it was. /said Artemis /But that doesn't mean we don't trust you. Everyone goes berserk at least once, especially if it was the man who gave you your first experience with death. / Robin snorted,

/He's done so much more than that, Artemis. / The thirteen year old replied, once again unnerving all of them. _He's one scary kid_ thought the dark skinned leader, and was instantly ashamed as Robin looked at him, but was shocked to see him grin like the old Robin.

/Yes, yes I am very scary. We better hurry and catch the **real** Zucco before he gets away, we'll talk later. /

/Yes, we **will** talk later. / Warned Aqualad. Through out this exchange Superboy remained silent, but he quickly walked up to Robin and the two began whispering. Suddenly Superboy dropped behind the younger hero and began to walk next to Aqualad and said very bluntly,

"I don't trust him." Kaldur stopped and stared at Conner Kent, "Are you coming Aqualad?" the boy said as if he hadn't just expressed distrust in a very important team member.

/Come on, wasting time here! /came Robin's voice through the mind link as he and the others sped up and began to run. The two teenage boys followed them into the forest.

**Superboy's POV**

_I meant it. I really meant it when I told Kaldur that I didn't trust Robin. _Conner mused to himself as he ran through thick forest. _How could I not trust him? He's not telling us something, and he's out of character. What's up this him?_ The team had been running for several minutes now and the Boy of Steel could see the tent with his supervision. /I can see the tent now. / He informed the others. The mentally nodded and Robin vanished, doing what Kid Flash had nicknamed "the ninja thing". Superboy heard his cackle echo through the trees no super hearing required. It was as unnerving as what Robin had said earlier to Kaldur's thought with a grin no less,

**"Yes, yes I am very scary." **And Superboy didn't doubt it. They emerged and began to fight Tony Zucco's goons while Robin lent support from his hiding spot. Suddenly the same maniacal laughter filled the forest once again as the group of ex-sidekicks neared the red and yellow tent. They once again saw Zucco, but this one was genuinely insane. He looked the same save his eyes held that spark of insane genius that all from Arkum Asylum held, a twinge of intelligence mixed with maliciousness and insanity.

/It's the real one! /came the untrusted one's voice, /Megan see if you can read his mind! /

/All right! / Replied the green skinned alien as her eyes began to glow. Superboy fell back to protect the otherwise occupied girl hero. After what felt like an eternity, but what was actually only a few seconds, Megan returned to herself.

/He's insane! /Was the one thing that came across first. Superboy growled,

/We **know** that! /he snapped at his female team member /Tell us something we don't know! /

/He's after Robin for some reason! He's got some grudge, but that's far as I could get. He's barely able to think about anything else other that revenge! /

/Revenge? /came their leader's voice as he deflected bullets and took down opponents /Why? /

/I don't know! /screamed Megan hurting all of their ears even though she hadn't spoken, /He's crazy! /

/Megan calm down! /The blonde archeress cried at her friend.

/You're right. Sorry everyone. /

/Yeah, yeah apology accepted. /interjected Robin's voice, /Can we focus on **not** dying here? /

/Robin is right. /Came Kaldur's strong voice, /We can worry about this later. **After** Zucco is back in prison. /

/Right! /Was the collective response as the team surged forward and ran into the tent. It was spacious with stands and a ring with a single light shining down on a frayed trapeze rope. The Boy of Steel heard Robin swallow. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement and Zucco was standing before them holding a gun. Zucco pulled the trigger and smiled

"Bang."

OHHH cliffie! 'fangirl scream' I'm sooo mean! but I bet ya'll can guess who it is. I'm sorry to all Italians I may have offended, but I've always pictured Zicco as Italian, like the Mafia ya' know?OK so reviews flames welcome (the former more than the latter :D) !Any way read and review and check out my other fic, For Those Who Doubt. It's Bleach Fic about the most awesome Bleach character of all time TOSHIRO HITSYGAYA so reviews for that are much appreciated.

Thanks a bunch, _Noa Nee_


	5. Lifeline

N2: YO! How are you my adoring fans? *chirp chirp* ok I get ya' The silent treatment for leaving it at a cliffy and then no updates. Well this is a REALLY long chapter to compensate. I won't harp any longer other than to say I've brought a guest to do the dedication and disclaimer. So please welcome *drum roll* Riqis Inna Sunja! *Riqis walks in and waves* Welcome Riqis thanks for doing this. So go ahead do your thing!

Riqis Inna Sunja: Noa Nee does not own Young Justice, if they did, i would have tracked them down long ago and forced them to sign the Rights to me :)

Thanks Rigis! Hopefully we'll here some more from them in the next chapter. SO the dedication OF COURSE goes to the wonderful author that did our disclaimer and FLUFFY ranger sages's plot dragon! NOW ON WITH THE TOTALLY AWESOME FIC!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

/Mind link/

Robin's Name

Chapter 5: Lifeline

**Kid Flash's POV**

Zucco pulled the trigger and smiled.

"Bang." Kid Flash watched as his best friend fell in front of him. Robin screamed as the bullet entered his chest, having just recovered from graze in that spot, the bullet reopened the wound, and at point blank range there was no way Zucco could miss he vital organ he was aiming for.

"Robin!" The speedster cried and rushed to catch him. Wally caught the Boy Wonder just before he hit the ground. The thirteen year old was miraculously still conscious, "Hang in there, Rob! We'll get you help soon." The younger teen was barely breathing and blood was coming out of the wound next to his heart. _We__** have**__ to pull out!_ Thought a panicked teen speedster.

/Aqualad! We have got to get help! / He called out to his leader, who had along with the rest of the team, attacked Zucco.

/Agreed! / Replied his leader, /Miss Martian! Have the Bio-ship meet us outside the tent and prep the medical equipment. /

/O-Okay! /The Martian stuttered she was obviously shaken and under normal circumstances, he would have rushed to comfort her, but now his best friend's life was on the line.

/Hurry! / He urged, each moment lost was a moment lost to the raven-haired boy's life. "Robin? Come on, stay with me now!" he yelled at the boy. Who was still conscious and moaning in pain, "No dying!" Robin looked up and gave a weak grin.

"Well this was a disaster, heavy on the dis, huh KF?" he said making the speedster smile a little back at the English twisting hero.

"Yeah, heavy on the dis." He laughed as he ran out to the bio-ship followed closely by the rest of the team. The door to the bio-ship opened and he placed the small boy on the bed that served as a medical bed, "Rest easy now Rob. Okay?" Robin looked ready to reply when all of a sudden he began to seize and yell out in pain; "Rob!" yelled the speedster as Miss Martian and the others came in. The green female, being the best medic, flew (literally) into action and attempted to stop the bleeding.

"It went in between the third and fourth rib bones and grazed the right lung near the heart." The Martina girl stated, "It's all I can do to stop the bleeding. Truthfully, its amazing Zucco missed his heart. I guess we have Robin's reflexes to thank for that. Apparently he moved at the last second to dodge."

"You are doing just fine Megan. Robin will be fine." Replied Kaldur in a placating tone, albeit sounding a little forced. No one, not even Wally dared question this statement for they all hoped it to be true.

**Batman's POV ~ 3 weeks later**

It was a nightmare, a truly horrible nightmare. His son lying there broken and bloody, being carried out of the Bio-ship by Superboy. _I should have been there for him and now…_Batman was racked with guilt at the fact he had sent Dick after Zucco, _I __**knew**__ he was upset. Today is the anniversary after all._ Batman watched Dick sleep on the hospital bed in Mount Justice. The medics had quickly gotten the bullet out, but his foster son still hadn't woken up as the medic had promised he would. The team filed in slowly, observing the night personified with caution. Kaldur was the first to speak,

"Batman, I-We want to express our deepest apologies for allowing this to happen to him. But, we also believe we have a right to know what cause Robin to act in such a manner." _They're smart kids_, thought Batman, _Dick trusted them, and so will I._

"Indeed, Kaldur. You do have a right to know." The Caped Crusader replied. The team looked at him in shock, they had obviously not been expecting him to agree,

"Sit." He motioned to the chairs that sat outside the room where the Boy Wonder rested, and the team once again filed out followed by their leader. He closed the door behind him as he watched the team sit and followed their actions as he took the seat closest to the door. Bruce Wayne looked around the room. Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy sat on the opposite wall, while Kaldur and Artemis were on his left,

"Tell me what Robin told you, and don't lie, because I know he did." They nodded, and quickly recounted the story of how Robin had told them the Zucco had given his first experience with death. _Clever, Dick, very clever._ Thought Batman, _You didn't lie to them outright, but not the whole truth either. When you said you would avoid lying to them you meant it. _

"Is it all true, Batman?" Kid Flash asked. Before he could answer, Aqualad replied to the yellow suited teen.

"I believe that he knew the Graysons personally, or he wouldn't have gotten so mad over their deaths. He was to upset for them to be strangers." He looked at the night personified awaiting an answer.

"Most of it is true." Bruce replied, "Zucco did give Robin his first experience with death, but he also knew the Graysons personally."

"I knew it!" cried Wally West, "I knew he wasn't telling the truth on the Bio-ship when he said he had no history with Zucco!"

"If he lied to us then, has he lied to us before?" Miss Martian questioned.

"I don't trust him." Said Superboy, repeating himself for when he said that during the mission.

"Megan is right," added Artemis, "Has he been lying to us the whole time?" Batman couldn't take much more of them questioning his foster son's loyalty.

"Enough." He hadn't raised his voice, but the speculations instantly stopped,

"First, know that Robin didn't want to lie to you on the Bio-ship, and he has never lied to you inside the halls of Mount Justice. He himself told me that he avoid lying to you at all costs."

"Then why did he lie?" said the ever smart aleck Artemis, "He secrets can't be that big, or important?"

"Yes they can, Artemis. Robin is my partner." Batman replied, "If one of you were to let his identity slip, our enemies would us you to get to us." They looked at him in shock, "I'll explain." He paused for a moment to allow them to absorb the information and prepare for the bombshell that was about to hit,

"Aqualad was correct in assuming that Robin knew the Graysons. They were his parents."

**Miss Martian's POV**

_His Parents! _The green telepath thought in shock. She could feel the shock rolling off her teammates collectively; they had **not** been expecting **that**. _No wonder he was so upset!_

**Aqualad's POV**

Kaldur felt his eyes widen in shock. _H-His parents! T-That would make him… _All of the team had reacted similarly. Expressions of shock, understanding, and horror made up heir expressions. _Will Batman tell us his name next?_

**Kid Flash's POV**

_Rob's Parents! I-I thought he lived with them in Gotham City! I-I don't understand!_ Wally stared wide eyed at the closed door that held is best friend. _But it does explain why he reacted the way he did. Who is Robin?_

**Artemis's POV**

Artemis simply stared at Batman. _I-I thought I went through a lot with my mom! His parents are d-dead for crying out loud! So his parents were murdered right before his eyes? Wait! If he's the Grayson's son, that means he's…an orphan!_

**Superboy's POV**

_Robin's P-Parents, so that's his secret?_ Superboy was racked with guilt for saying he didn't trust him. _H-He was keeping his identity safe, but why lie to us? _Questions pored into Superboy's head. _Why, why, why!_

**Aqualad's POV**

Batman once again began to speak,

"Robin his the son of the late Mary and John Grayson's son. He came an orphan when he was nine and became Robin the following year." Batman paused and looked around. Kaldur and the others waited expectantly. _We need to know this!_ Thought Kaldur. Batman began the story,

"They Graysons worked for a circus in Gotham called Haly's Circus. They performed an acrobatic act, called the Flying Graysons. They were the only human beings who could do a triple back flip and catch each other without nets. It was during this stunt that they were murdered."

"Mr. Haly, the circus' proprietor, had gotten into trouble with Anthony Zucco, and Mr. Haly had refused to pay up the money he owed to Zucco. Zucco threatened to kill the employees if Mr. Haly didn't give him the money, but Haly still refused."

"But the Graysons performed anyway. Their son had already left the stage. The parents were ending the act with their signature, the triple back flip and were about to catch each other and the ropes snapped. The Graysons fell to the ground they died of fractured skulls, broken bones, specifically the neck, and many of their vital organs had been crushed on impact." Aqualad did not miss the looks of horror that crossed his team's faces, "The ropes had been cut, but had been sprayed with a chemical mixture that ate away at the rope to make the cut a clean one."

"Robin went out to their bodies as people filled out of the circus. Zucco henchmen found him, before I could get to him. They took him a little ways from the cave interrogated him for information. He gave nothing away, but I still haven't been able to figure out how they interrogated him. It seemed more like torture; when he came running out, he was beaten badly, and Robin still won't go into detail about what happened that night. Robin somehow managed to get out of their hold and came running out screaming for help. I was nearby and managed to get to him fairly quickly and he pointed me to the cave. When I got inside several of Zucco's henchmen were unconscious or injured inside. Zucco was raving like a mad man, and was taken to Blackgate Prison, but was soon transferred to Arkum when it be came clear he was insane."

"Robin came to live with me at my house, and became my legal ward eight months later. He figured out I was Batman and took on the identity Robin four months after he turned ten." Batman finished his recounting of Robin's past and Kaldur and the team were shocked. _All that happened? Just what did they do to him?_ Thought Kaldur _I-It's horrible. No one should have to go through that, a-and yet…he did, and he manages to smile, laugh even! Even after that and Neptune know what else._ The dark skinned Atlantean leader felt a whole new degree of respect for his younger teammate.

"W-Why did he chose the name Robin?" Artemis questioned.

"He never told me." Replied the cowled man in black, "But I suspect it has something to do with a nickname of his as a child." Kaldur'ahm fell back into thought about the information he had just heard. Batman stood,

"He should be waking up shortly, when he does contact me."

"Wait!" yelled Kid Flash, who along with the others had temporarily lost his voice and was apparently the first to regain the ability to speak, "You didn't tell us his name!" Batman turned back to look at them.

"That is now his choice to make." The black caped hero began to walk away his cape billowing out ceremoniously behind him. When he disappeared from view, the team turned to look at each other, wondering what to do with this knowledge of their little brother.

"That's horrible." Megan summed up what they were all thinking.

"We should go in there." Artemis said standing up, "We need to be there when he wakes up." Kaldur nodded and followed the female green arrow into the hospital room. The others followed close behind. Wally ran into the room and skidded to a stop beside the bed on which the Boy Wonder was sleeping. Wally began to speak, summing up what they all wanted to say,

"Hey, Rob. Batman just told us what happened to your parents. Geez man, how could you bare all that for so long? Why did you never say anything? Was it because Batman told you not to? Was it because you don't trust us? Or was it because you just…couldn't? Was it all just to painful to recount? Heck, Batman had a hard time telling us, and it's not even his story. Why, Rob? Why didn't you tell us? Why won't you just wake up so I can yell this to your face?" Wally yelled that last part. Kaldur walked up behind him and placed a hand on the fifteen-year-old speedster.

"Wally is right, Robin. On all counts, we are all thinking the same thing no telepathy required. Why did you not ever say anything? I feel a whole new respect for you. Though you may be younger in years, I feel you are worlds older in experience, not just as a hero but mentally as well." Artemis spoke next,

"Kaldur and, I never thought I'd say this, Wally are right. Why wouldn't you tell us? We're more than a team now, we're family. Whether we like it or not, and family trusts each other with these kind of secrets." After Artemis finished speaking they all stared at the young hero, as if waiting for a response. There was none. Robin still had his mask on, and the top off his uniform was open to reveal the thick bandages that held the blood inside of him. An IV was in a bin next to his arm, indicating that he should be waking up now that he wasn't being given a sedative. Overall, his appearance was one of a fallen hero.

"Come on!" yelled Wally suddenly, moving at so fast even Conner's advanced eyes had trouble keeping up. The other members of the team saw Robin's arms moving and his body shaking like some invisible person was trying to shake him into waking up, "Come on, Rob! You're not the type to go down like this! WAKE UP!" As if responding to his friend's voice Robin began to stir. Wally stopped moving and the others gathered around his bed their faces leaning in over his. The Boy Wonder opened his eyes slowly.

"AHHH!" he yelled and sat straight up nearly crashing heads with Wally and instead knocking his head against Kaldur's forehead.

"Ouch!" He yelled while Kaldur simply rubbed his head.

**Robin's POV**

_Dang! Why is the World against me today? That hurt!_ The sight of his team leaning over his bed had been frightening, but coupled with the fact that his head had smacked against a much thicker Atlantean skull, made him pretty mad.

"What the Heck!" he yelled at them. Wally laughed sheepishly, while the other just looked relieved, "What's the big idea! Leaning over me like that! Ow!" He yelled again as his chest erupted in pain. _That's right_ he remembered _I got shot. _

"Robin!" Megan cried as she swooped over to his side, "Are you alright? You just got shot, you should be more careful!" Smiling at the Martian girl's motherly attempts, even if it was a bit obvious. He obliged and lay back down.

"Geez, Rob? You really had us worried there." Added Kid Flash.

"Sorry Wally." He said with a grin.

"Umm, Rob. I-We kindda have a confession." The teen speedster said suddenly turning serious.

"What?" Dick replied. Now he was getting worried. Had Zucco told them?

"Well, while you were out…"Wally seemed unable to continue. KF also seemed unable to make eye contact with the younger vigilante. Robin recognized that look on his face. He had seen it so many times before…on criminals who knew he was going to take them out, fear. Behind his mask, his eyes widened, his best friend was **afraid** of him! He looked at the others and they had similar expressions on their faces. They were all **afraid** of him! Kaldur placed a hand on Wally's shoulder stopping him from continuing.

"While you were asleep Batman told us of your connection to Zucco and…your parents." Robin gasped. **Batman?** Bruce Wayne? King of secrets? **He** had told them his name?

"H-He told you my name?" The thirteen-year-old stuttered.

"No," Aqualad told him, "He only told us of your history, he said you're free to tell us you're name if want to."

"Oh." Robin looked away from his team, "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Artemis.

"Don't you have questions? I can answer them freely now."

"Yeah, we have questions!" yelled Wally, "Like, Why didn't you tell us any of this? Do you not trust us? Have you lied to us before? Why didn't you say you were an orphan? And most importantly, WHAT'S YOU'RE NAME!"

"Slow down, KF. Which one do I answer first?" the Boy Wonder responded. His best friends out break had really hurt his ears since he had been yelling the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Superboy answered before the speedy teen could say any more about the name thing. Robin mentally thanked Conner. The Boy Wonder took a deep breath and answered. _This is gonna be tough._

"I didn't tell you because…Batman told me I couldn't. You knew that Wally, why did you need to ask? Also, I guess I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Why did you need to know? But now I guess that it was wrong. We're a team, and a team doesn't keep secrets like that."

"Okay next question," KF stated, "Do you trust us?"

"Absolutely," Dick answered with hesitation, "I trust you guys with my life, literally. I hated lying to you. That's why I avoided answering questions that steered to close to my past or my identity."

"But on the Bio-Ship you lied to us about not knowing Zucco." Megan added, "What about then?"

"I hated that. I told Batman I would avoid lying to you as much as I could, but you know that lying and keeping secrets is a part of my life. In my house there are always secret, so keeping them has been come second nature. Opening up to people is…difficult for me to do, after all these years of keeping secrets, it may take a while for me to be able to be open with people." The team was silent.

"Alright." Kaldur said, "We understand. And now, do you trust us enough to tell us your name?" Dick opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the door opened and Red Tornado walked in.

"Are you feeling well, Robin?" The android hero asked in a robotic monotone voice.

"Yeah, I've been through worse!" The Boy Wonder replied cheerily. _Good timing, Red Tornado!_ The surviving Grayson was relieved at their "babysitter's" timing. He was still unsure if he was ready to tell the team his name, despite what he told them in the cave.

"Excellent." Red Tornado replied, "The Batman contacted me and said he required the team to fulfill their capture of Anthony Zucco, as he has been spotted again near Gotham's perimater. Whether Robin comes with you or not he has left up to you to decide." With out waiting for the team to reply, Dick answered,

"I'm coming with you." There was a split second of silence and then they all began to talk at once. "Are you sures?" and "Are you really up to its?" became one loud buzzing before he had to stop them from exploding his ear drums, "Guys!" he yelled and they sufficiently shut up, "You're all whelming me! No matter what you say I'm going with you…besides I need to ask him something…" The team was silent.

"Okay, Rob, okay." KF said quietly, "Come on!" the speedster began to lift him up from the bed. As Robin started to fall, Kaldur grabbed his upper arm, and pulled him to a standing position. Dick Grayson smiled at his big brother figure; the silent show of support meant more to the small hero than the Atlantean knew. Kaldur helped him get steady then turned to the rest of the team.

"Young Justice, Let's go!"

**Artemis' POV**

The flight on the Bio-ship was silent except for the occasional sound of weapons being checked. Artemis had been immersed in her thoughts when a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Hey, Robin?" she called to the Boy Wonder sitting in the seat on her left.

"Hm?" He said looking up from the birdarang he had been sharpening.

"Well, Me'gann said that the bullet missed your heart because you started to dodged at the last minute. Why didn't you get out of the way and avoid getting shot with a .38?" The rest of the team turned to look at Batman's protégé.

"Simple. Wally was behind me." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean, Wally was behind me?" asked Artemis replied.

"Well I wasn't about to let my best friend get shot now was I?" The thirteen-year-old vigilante replied and went back to sharpening his weapon. Everyone stared at him for a moment in shock. The rest of the way was flown in silence.

**Robin's POV **

Touch down in the outskirts of Gotham was smooth and uninterrupted.

/No sign of any enemies, Aqualad. / Dick told his team's leader, /I'm going to find out what I can from the computer. /

/Good. / Replied the Atlantean leader, /See if you can find out where he's hiding, perhaps we can set up an ambush. /

/On it. / The thirteen-year-old replied and after a pause suddenly spoke, /Hey in disappear and appear are opposites. Then is escape the opposite of cape? I mean instead of getting out of a placed you get in? / The team laughed out loud. Little id they know they were entering hell and that laugh would be their lifeline.

OHHHH sorry that took so long! No excuses I was just being a little lazy :-( i hope you enjoyed it. I thinks it's pretty good myself. SO the FYIs

A .38 is a type of gun, sorry a didn't mention it in the fic, but I couldn't find the right place. Sorry if Batman is a little OOC, but I have a hard time writing him i rewrote it like 3 times before I got it right. If you've got any questions places them in the form of wonderful reviews, because i'm to lazy to go back and look for all the confusing parts, plus i don't feel so hot right now so... R+R please! and i got ALOT of reviews complaining about thet lack of realism so I added a time skip and kindda fixed it soI hope it's more realistic now cause its not gonna get much better. Also sorry about the really REALLY bad Robin english part (the part just above this part) I know it's horrible. lol

Thanks a bunch ~Noa Nee


End file.
